Desette
thumb|Portret Desette w H4. Lady Desette - kapłanka (mniszka), bohaterka kampanijna, jeden z protagonistów kampanii "Prawdziwe Ostrze" w Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Historia Żyła w Erathii jako żona sir Kentaine'a - powszechnie szanowanego i wybitnego miecznika króla Nicolasa Gryphonhearta, a następnie jego córki Katarzyny Ironfist. Wspólnie z mężem wiodła bardzo szczęśliwe pożycie, którego owocem byli dwaj synowie - imię pierwszego nie jest znane, lecz wiadomo, że posiadał równie znakomite talenty, co ojciec. Drugi nazywał się sir Worton i zupełnie nie wdał się w ojca; Desette wielokrotnie miała okazję obserwować kompleks niższości i zawiść, które trawiły jego serce, lecz nie tylko rozumiała, że czuje on niemożliwość dorównania ojcu i starszemu bratu, ale i nigdy nie przestawała wątpić w jego naprawdę dobrą naturę, obwiniając o jego postępującą demoralizację wpływy złego towarzystwa; jej serce zdawało się być wolne od jakichkolwiek nienawistnych uczuć. Jednocześnie musiała razem z synami utrzymywać życie prywatne u boku męża w jak najściślejszej tajemnicy, gdyż miecznik obawiał się, że potencjalni wrogowie króla mogliby to wykorzystać do własnych celów. Po Rozliczeniu została rozdzielona z rodziną w wyniku nastąpienia kataklizmu. Sir Worton zdołał ją jednak odnaleźć i umieścić w niepodległej krainie zwanej Kołem, gdzie rządzili baronowie-młynarze utrzymujący się z handlu zbożem. Worton wynajął od nich kawałek ziemi, gdzie zbudował nowy dom dla Desette, po czym otoczył ową kryjówkę garnizonem Glen przykazując kapitanowi żołnierzy - Ferthowi - zabić swoją matkę, gdyby ktoś chciałby się do niej dostać. Desette pokornie zamieszkała w owej chacie i pędziła bez większych przygód życie, zajmując się uprawą lokalnego ogrodu. Udało jej się podsłuchać wcześniej, gdzie Worton kazał uwięzić jej męża. Kilka lat później nastąpiła zmiana w jej życiu w porozliczeniowym świecie Axeoth - do Koła przybyła ekspedycja lorda Lysandera, który za radą Wyrocznia Świtu prowadził poszukiwania w sprawie prawdziwych przodków sir Wortona; wyrodny syn bowiem był już wtedy uzurpatorskim władcą Palaedry, który podawał się za nieślubnego syna króla Nicolasa Gryphonhearta. Dzięki Proethowi, który zasięgnął informacji wśród ludu Koła, Lysander dowiedział się o niewiaście przetrzymywanej na południowym zachodzie Koła. Po licznych perturbacjach polityczno-militarnych na skutek głębokiej niechęci baronów Koła do osoby Lysandera, bohaterom udało się wejść do "posiadłości" Desette tajnym przejściem. Lady Desette przyjęła ich ciepło i życzliwie, bez zażenowania odpowiedziała też na pytanie Lysandera odnośnie jej życia prywatnego: wyjaśniła, że pierwszy syn zaginął definitywnie i nie miała z nim kontaktu od czasów Rozliczenia, zaś drugim jest właśnie Worton. Udzieliła mu również informacji o tym, że sir Kentaine został uwięziony w lochu czarownika Mastero, po czym uprosiła go, aby pozwolił jej dołączyć do wyprawy na owo więzienie, gdyż paliła ją tęsknota za zaginionym małżonkiem. Brała udział w szeregu niebezpiecznych starć podczas wędrówki do fortecy Mastero, użyczając swojej magii. Pomimo nieciekawych przygód, w jakie przyszło jej się wikłać po opuszczeniu Koła, nigdy nie traciła wewnętrznego pokoju ducha i radości, z którą dzieliła się m. in. z Miltonem, giermkiem Lysandera - pewnej nocy zaprosiła go nawet do tańca. Po uratowaniu sir Kentaine'a niewiasta dała wyraz swojej nigdy nie wygasłej miłości do niego, kiedy złączyła się w nim w uścisku i pocałunku - ta scena i późniejsze oznaki uczucia między nimi wzbudzały w Miltonie niejako smutek, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam był samotnym człowiekiem, jeśli chodzi o życie osobiste. Razem z sir Kentaine'em uczestniczyła później w naradach zwoływanych przez Lysandera w sprawie operacji przeprowadzanych przeciwko Wortonowi; napisała z małżonkiem list do Wortona, w którym puszczali w niepamięć swoje krzywdy, okazując nie tylko przebaczenie, ale i zapewniając go o swojej wciąż trwającej i bezgranicznej miłości do niego. Ową epistołę miał dostarczyć do pałacu w Palaedonie (stolicy Palaedry, gdzie znajdował się pałac Wortona) sam Milton, lecz gdy ten zwrócił uwagę uzurpatorowi, przez kogo został ten list napisany, wydarzył się niespodziewany incydent: Worton nie przeczytawszy nawet listu podarł go, krzycząc, że są to kłamstwa i oszczerstwa, nie wspominając o brutalnym potraktowaniu posłańca. Lord Lysander poprzysiągł później rodzicom Wortona, że zrobi wszystko, aby zachować niewdzięcznego potomka przy życiu. Po zajęciu Palaeodonu spełnił tę obietnicę, kiedy schwytał Wortona po pokonaniu go w nierównej walce. Worton obwiniał Desette i Kentaine'a o to, że przez nich stracił władzę w Palaedrze, natomiast pełen gniewu Lysander z trudem mógł uwierzyć, że tak cnotliwi i prawi ludzie, jak Desette i sir Kentaine, są rodzicami tak podłego człowieka. Gracz może sterować nią jako bohaterem w dwóch ostatnich misjach kampanii "Prawdziwe Ostrze" (utrata tej bohaterki równa się przegranej scenariuszy). Posiada 27 poziom doświadczenia oraz umiejętności: Walka i Urok (poziom zaawansowany), Wskrzeszanie, Magia Ładu, Zaklęcia, Talent Magiczny (poziom ekspercki), Magia Życia, Leczenie, Duchowość (poziom mistrzowski) i zaklęcia Anioł Stróż, Błogosławieństwo, Celność, Egzorcyzm, Grupowa Ochrona przed Chaosem, Grupowe Błogosławieństwo, Grupowe Rozproszenie, Grupowe Uzdrowienie, Grupowy Egzorcyzm, Hipnoza, Lodowy Pocisk, Lot, Magiczna Pięść, Niebiańska Tarcza, Niebiańska Zbroja, Obrońca, Ochrona przed Chaosem, Ochrona przed Naturą, Ochrona przed Śmiercią, Ofiara, Przywołanie Łodzi, Rozproszenie, Sanktuarium, Spowolnienie, Święte Słowo, Święte Zawołanie, Tchórzostwo, Tworzenie Iluzji, Uzdrowienie, Wizja, Zapomnienie, Zasklepienie Rany. Jej oficjalna biografia brzmi tak: Desette to hoża małżonka legendarnego Sir Kentaina, miecznika Króla Gryphonhearta. Pogodnie spędziła większość swoich dni, zajmując się wychowaniem dzieci i pielęgnacją ogrodu, ale obecne, trudne czasy w nowym świecie zmusiły ją do odegrania bardziej aktywnej roli w polityce Palaedry. en:Desette ru:Дизетта Kategoria:Kapłani (bohaterowie Heroes of Might and Magic IV) Kategoria:Ludzie